girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue • voiced by Noto Mamiko "I'm a boring person. Do you mind? This bouquet of lilies is for you. I hope you like them." ─ On summon. "I'm sorry." ─ Defeated. "Freeze!" ─ Ultimate. "Sing, lily." ─ On selection. "Lily, lily, where do I come from? Where else do I go?" "I have been alone for a long time... It's been too long." "Do you like lilies?" "How to be happy? Do I feel happy to be here everyday?" "Would you like to have a cup of tea? In my garden." Interaction Quotes "Ah, haha~ This... This is the first time I was touched head by someone, so shy~" ─ Touch. "Do it here, it will be blamed by god." ─ Kiss. "Does this have a special meaning? Don't know why, I feel comfortable~" ─ Massage. Guild War Exchange Dialogue "Please feel free at my place~" "Go pick yourself a gift, you deserved it." "Many people pick it as a gift." ─ After buying. "This is a great gift." ─ After buying. "Oh no, we just sold our last one." ─ After tapping a sold out item. "You can check out the other gifts, as they are as good as the ones you picked." ─ After tapping a sold out item. Intimacy Visit "Don't step on my lilies." Into the Garden "Hey, I'm talking to you!" "I saw you as soon as you broke into my garden!" "Beautiful, aren't they? I planted every single one of them all by myself. They are lovelier than the ones in other gardens ~" "This place is now open to you since you seem to like my flowers very much." "Hey, come over often." Snowlike Lily "Have you ever heard that lilies stands for purity and innocence~?" "Just like the white snow... I like snow..." "What? I look like a lily?" "Of course. I stay with flowers all the time. They call me Miss Lily~~" "No! Not that lily!" About Lily "Here you come again! Let's go to water flowers." "Ha? You want to talk about me?" "Me... Not much to say about me. I've been here since I was adopted..." "Oh, there were also a bunch of lilies with me then at the gate of the Shinto shrine." "It's just like... Like I am waiting for someone to take me away. When he comes, those flowers must be the first things looked into his eyes." About Self "You come here again. I'll take you to water the flowers." "Em? Don't want to water the flowers? Want to talk to me?" "I... I don't have anything to say, I've always been here since I was adopted." "There were a bunch of lilies at the door of shrine beside me." "I think I am waiting for someone, waiting to be taken away. And he will see my lilies when he comes." Loneliness "Lonely?" "Not so lonely..." "I just found that nothing could come out of my mouth when talking with someone." "It's easier to speak to flowers. They just know my heart and I'd like to devote myself to them." "But, things become different from before. Now I feel I've changed a little." Keepsake "I want to give this lily garden to you..." "Every flower has the blood and sweat of mine. That's also a token of my regard." "I've been always thinking to hand over my garden to someone." "We can stroll here and chat beneath flowers. They are the best things for me." "Will you accept...?" Go with you (Engagement) "Does that mean... you are going to stay with me forever?" "Okay, I promise I will go with you if you want to leave." "I'll take my lily seeds and make a lily garden for you wherever we'll stay." "Exciting. Really looking forward to it." "You are the first one that wants to be with me forever and it's also the first time for me to go out of my garden." Special Gift "These... These are gifts sent by the villagers, it's too many... So, do you mind to take some?" Gifting "Is it an offering..." ─ When disliking a gift. "Master sent it to me? I'm so happy~" ─ When liking a gift. "The god tell me, I need to treasure the one who send this to me." ─ When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = Bio Lily was found as a baby at the doors of a temple in a quiet village in the mountains. A lone lily rested atop of her wrappings. Today she cultivates a large garden of lilies and one of her favorite pastimes is to talk about them. |hasSkins = 1|availableSkin = 1|awkSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1|awkCard = 1}} fr:Lily Category:2 Stars Category:Intelligence Category:Middle Category:Aladrinns Category:Awakened Category:Blood Awakened